


【大宫SK】难分难解

by Cerphone19



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: 补档。2017年的作品。练习写肉。
Relationships: 大宫, 大宫sk, 大宮SK, 大野智/二宮和也
Kudos: 1





	【大宫SK】难分难解

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2017年的作品。练习写肉。

“要走么？”其实他知道这句话问了也是白问，不过故作挽留，看起来尚算是后戏余温，仿佛两人关系亲密难分。上一秒那人还在他耳边喘着粗气加深顶弄，下一秒已经衣衫齐整发出离去信号——他从来不过夜。

“嗯。”这声单音更奇怪地、让他不自然想到这似乎是他们今天的第一次对话。而这内容已经是关于结束和离开。

二宫躺在一片狼藉的被子里，觉得自己像是某个被抛投不进垃圾桶的纸团。望着天花板，他没再说话，听到那人皮带扣细碎的金属碰撞声，那是真正的讯号了。他突然道：“大野，出去的时候能带上垃圾吗。”没有用帮我这个字眼，语气也不是请求，是他们达成某种奇异的共识默契。

“好。”同样又是直截了当的音节。

一连串琐碎杂乱的声音过后，屋里重回了它应有的平静。二宫缓慢起身。他要去洗个澡，洗掉那些粘腻的每处，还得把这床被子换一换，好不至于今晚仍留着他们短暂欢愉的气味，产生错觉。

这样的关系解释起来简单，但真的要捋清、抽丝剥茧的那种，又未免困难。他和大野是同事，是床伴，是不说话也能彼此适应互相清算的交往。这当然不可少他们过人的距离掌控力，双方进退都得知得晓，在一个恰当稳定的维度里，分享一时的欲望。

毕竟裸露身体比贴合灵魂容易。少年对性产生朦胧渴望，但当他发现众人私下传递的影碟、同班女生若隐若现的内衣带都不能使他兴奋更甚抗拒时，一些别样的认知占据他的脑海。起初他归结成平常，因为家里的女性亲戚实在太多，没什么可再窥探。但他惊异地发现自己爱看同性喝水时咕噜滚动的喉结，灵巧修长骨节分明的手指，汗岑岑的衣衫透着的青春躯体。烦恼几乎是随之而来。连自渎时脑海中也不免想到一张拼凑的脸，模糊不清，唯一能确信的：是男人。

蓬大的欲望长得比年龄快，他试着去学会抒解，可无疾而终；只好如他向来温和隐匿的性格，藏在泱泱人群中，小心翼翼地清醒，也小心翼翼地去爱。

成人就在一瞬间。在大学同学的各种打诨中，反抗某种不可知般，交往了几个女友，无一都嫌他过于阴郁，就分了手。或许她们中有一些是看出来的，只有人多的地方才牵手示亲密意，仿佛一个标签旗帜，在床上却漫不经心又犹疑。总之不能算是个合格的男朋友吧，他自嘲。

毕业后真正在游弋在社会里，他终于想明白并坦然面对自己的所有。孤身一人更有理由，抛下更多外人沉重的包袱。竟然是脱离了煎熬苦闷的青春期。

在这样的酒吧里人人都抱着一个简单的目的，因此毫不费劲，只需巧合投机，就可以留到枕榻上释放情欲，没有什么羞赧可言。

也没什么面孔是可以记下的——除了那天倚在吧凳上随意喝着啤酒，突然看到了自己公司的同事。吓慌了神，不过又马上冷静下来想，会来这种地方的不过是同类。对方也肯定看到了自己。一些尴尬却不至于遁逃，他只希望那个人不会过来——可他已经过来了。

“你好。”那人简单地问候。

他也只好拿起酒杯示意，“你好。”

戴着银边眼镜，一副斯文严谨。二宫记得他是设计部的，电梯里偶尔也碰见过几次。连点头之交都算不上。叫什么来着？脑子里费力地想。

“我叫大野智。”平常来讲，不用到介绍名字这一步。暧昧几句，调情几下，就可以结账走人。

那么他是新来的？二宫不禁微笑。转瞬又想，他这话是建立在同事的身份上说的。

“二宫和也。”报上自己的名字后，他向调酒师招呼。“大野先生习惯喝什么？”

“啤酒就可以了。”

不出意外又听到二宫哼哼的笑。大野挑眉，“我们见过很多次了。”印象里二宫还是会计部能干的社员，除去职业身份，更重要的当然还是他那张警惕又谦柔的脸。

没想到他会在这里——他得承认，这是他初次来，可不意味他在床上的经验就比别人少。至少现在对二宫的态度有些恼火的，不满的。他感觉自己被这些笑给轻蔑了。但是自己为什么还是走向了他呢？

“大野先生记性好。”二宫笑意盈盈。

“同一个公司，总是能遇见的。”调酒师已经把啤酒拿来了。“二宫先生，我们先来干杯？”他直觉二宫应该是不擅长一口气喝完的，想就着这点欺负他。

二宫也没有退却，“好啊。”都碰了一下杯，一些液体不经意洒出到台上，水滴汇聚，湿成小团。

大野喝得极快，他沿着杯壁看二宫动作。都喝完了，那人还是小口抿在泡沫堆里。目光对视，二宫缓缓放下酒杯，慢悠悠地开口：“我不擅长，一口气喝完的。”

他嘴边还留着浮星一点白沫，是故意的还是不小心，无从推证，但下一秒大野就凑过去吻他。

大野勾勒那人的唇舌，攻城掠池般，把那浓厚的醇麦味道尽数传递过去。

这个醺且呛人的吻，让他二宫和也就像个失了盔甲战士，被动由人。他没设想到那人是十足的行动派，而且吻技娴熟过人。他甚至有些飘飘然了，舒服得放下理性防备，忘情闭眼，却知道自己耳朵又红又热。

大野的手偏还放到他后颈上轻轻撩抚那块皮肤，加深这个吻。他无谓抵抗着，把手稍稍曲成拳靠在两人胸膛。

舞台上鼓手敲了一阵激烈的音乐，他终于惊想起来，倏然停下，把头偏到一边。

这还是他和别人在外边第一次接吻。

气息仍未平复，大野又靠近他脸，慢慢从下颌啄弄到耳后，用他低沉而磁性的嗓音道：“走吧。”

他们去了附近的爱情旅馆，彼此都迫不可耐。大野把人抵在墙上，继续狠劲地吻他，嘴、脸、颈，凡是裸露的所有肌肤，很快就留下许多水津津的粉红的暧昧痕迹。不满足于亲吻，手探到他后臀揉捏。

这个傻子。二宫耐不住了，先解了自己的皮带，把衬衫下摆从西裤里扯出来。捕捉到这些动作，大野也意会着伸手搓揉他的胯部。欲望膨胀，叫嚣一切。

正想去解二宫的衬衫纽扣，被那人的手轻拍了一下，“我自己脱。”

声音喑哑紧张却迷人。

大野智知道了，在这场性爱里，二宫并不是要完全受牵引的，他将自己暴露出来，作为呈现者，充分投入，不愿意仅做一方被占有。这是他的勇敢。

从胸前的纽扣开始，靠在墙上一颗一颗脱解。眼睛却没看手上动作，直勾勾盯着大野智。身体慢慢暴露开，衬衫仍半遮半掩，有些欲盖弥彰的味道。大野智当然也不甘示弱，抵在一边，手勾着二宫的下巴，那处的黑痣性感动人，想开口说些什么，又觉得都是徒劳，放由欲望愈升愈烈。

对方看起来那么可口，又那么——主动地伸手将自己的皮带也解开了，皮带扣发出轻微的金属声，在他们的喘息里显得微不足道。大野就从下颌继续吮吻到肩窝锁骨，故意恶意用虎牙轻轻厮磨。二宫吃痛不满，手攀在他大腿上使劲抓了一下。这个动作被解读成了允许任性放肆的意思，大野把他内裤拉扯下，双手当即抚上去，包裹他蓬大兴奋的性器。

二宫突然手足无措起来。大野的每一行动都像不可预料的河外星系，但这一刻被情欲燃着，再无所谓虚无，无所谓空乏，所追求渴盼的官能刺激都是真实的，而且舒服的。二宫很快就软下身来，只能堪堪挂在墙上和大野的腿间。

适当的压力，温热的传递，大野甚至还会把后面的囊袋也一一照顾，摩络着那纹路，又会在放松时候猛一会玩弄前端，简直要把他整个的情欲节奏控制。自己的手盖上他的手，急切地撸动，腰也不经意跟着上下动摇。唇齿间尽泄出了错乱呼吸和迷乱心绪。

在这之前从还没有哪一次的手慰能带给他这样的快感。对方手上的老茧带到每处都有酥酥麻麻的刺激，让他愈加难耐，口干舌燥。抬眼看那人鼻梁上渗出了细细密密的汗，夹在上面的那副眼镜看起来是那么脆弱假假正经，二宫伸手就把它摘下来，随意扔在一边，更加看清了大野的眉眼。

二宫正要开口，大野在他前端用着一力，兼之刮蹭琢磨，当下想说的话都变成了毫无章法又徒劳的呻吟。射精的感觉涌上来，大腿根部的筋脉突突地疼，二宫手就去纠缠大野的领带，作另一些支撑分散，完全沉浸在被控制的舒爽里。他要埋怨这个一点不受用的领带了，或许是他力气软绵，但竟解不开——急性子上来，就更加不得劲。

他听到大野智轻哼着笑，跟他在酒吧里的笑有几分相同的性质。互相端着捉摸探弄的自我尊严，却在难以启齿的情欲里尽情放泄。大野把自己的领带，简直是轻而易举地就拉扯掉了，接下来的举动又超出了二宫的想象。他把自己整个人打横抱了起，挪着步到床边推倒下来。

爱情旅馆的圆床上空还有一面大的镜子。躺下后整个人面前都是这个名叫大野智的人，他浓重的呼吸，继续往下逡巡放肆的手，动作间衣料粗糙轻微的磨蹭，都折磨二宫每一根神经。

很快他就被剥离干净，一丝不挂，只大野衬衫内裤仍未褪尽。想帮他解，可这关节上自顾不暇并且无力可为。

迷离的一瞬，大野智甚至擅作主张伏下身，用温热的嘴包裹住他仍未得以释放的物什。明明都按捺不住燥火，大野还极具耐心地挑逗，深入舌头从后部舔舐，沿着纹路向前端，往复几回，手也不忘握住脆弱的囊袋，简直舒爽；大野又为他做了两次深喉，湿润逼仄的空间让他更加忘情，手揪着枕头的一角，“大野、大野……”

似乎他这么呼唤，让那人更起劲，嘬吻铃口，牵拉出一条银丝。画面色情淫糜，没控制住就全射在大野嘴里。腰彻底发软无力，他看不到大野的表情，却也是因为不敢看他的眼睛。那些得意与潇洒似乎都成了故作有意，虽然那并非他的所愿。他伸手去拢大野的被汗水打湿的发。

大野被浓腥的精液呛到，吞咽了一些，余下的吐覆在手上，往二宫身后探去。似乎毫不介意。

“不是有润滑液……”二宫声音很不自在。

大野就闷笑：“尝尝你自己的味道。”边说着吻上了二宫，舌头故意含弄他的舌尖，要他品出味来。手下当然没闲着，随精液润滑着塞进一个指节。是不太够呢，然后起身跪立，看着二宫嘴角溢出的涎液，把左手食指伸入他的口腔里。触不及防，他无意识吮吸，又像要惩戒般拿后槽牙轻咬大野的手指，抱怨他动作慢。

大野智也不好受，下身绷直，衣服也没褪净，看着床上越发情动的人，他的目光丝毫不退怯，就连翕合的猫唇也像在邀请进入。

片刻犹疑都不曾了，去够床柜的润滑液和避孕套。

淋淋湿湿的液体倒在二宫的股下，冰凉得一下子让他不由自主颤抖起来，双腿欲随身体蜷缩合拢，却被大野的手把握住纤细的脚腕——分得更开。这下完全是暴露的姿态了，而且更有了任人宰割的意味。大野智把润滑液摸进后穴，两指顺利在内壁继续试探，不时勾划一个小圈，引得二宫的前面又有了抬头的趋势，马眼淌着些亮晶晶的液体。

整个人的皮肤都熏染上了粉红色，腰窝瘫软，跨骨间的皮肤薄且脆弱，大野伏下身亲吻，流连很久。二宫细微的呻吟，愈加证实他的难耐，终于忍不住：“你快点进来……”

对方却没遂他愿，手指在甬道里胡作非为，曲折出个些角度，找二宫的敏感点，直到听着二宫的声音在那处起了甜腻急促，嘴角抻出一个笑：“找到了。”

性器被释放出，二宫闭眼也能感觉到那灼人温度和膨胀尺度抵在自己的入口，下一步动作却迟迟未有，撇过头来看大野在那避孕套较劲，那双器用的手居然弄不开套子包装。

他不禁噗嗤笑出声：“我来。”伸手拿了那方小蓝块，直接用牙撕咬开。里面盛蓄液体也溅射到二宫脸上。他叼含那张湿淋淋的橡胶膜，弓起身到大野跨间，扶着他的性器慢慢套进，末了还吻了吻侧部。

本来大野是该恼羞成怒的。但看到二宫如此乖巧的举动——特别是他白皙的脸和紫红的性器相一对比，当然还有自己的皮肤相较，让人肆意欺负的占有欲更加旺盛。

二宫随即也把大野的白衬衫扒开，露出他古铜色稍现肌肉线条的手臂。是自己喜欢的样子。

“真好看。”二宫顺着他的手臂一路往下，直到大野牵住他的手，把他放倒。

还在比对着大野的手能完全把自己的手给盖覆住这些无关紧要的事，下一秒大野就挺腰，性器深入，他惊呼出声。

肿胀的前端碾蹭内壁不断进入，充分润滑，而且在二宫意识分散以至放松的时候侵入，所以顶弄极其顺利，几乎是完全嵌合抵至最深，异物感强烈。

接而炽烈的冲击带来痛苦与快感，舒爽畅快。大野每一下都触到他的敏感点，节奏迅猛，搅合他所有的思绪。腿不自觉挂到大野身上，迎合他的侵入，腰被他的手抓覆住，躯体交缠，无处遁逃。呻吟变得更琐碎无力，呓语煽情，传到嘴边说出的都不像自己的声音：“太、太快了……”

大野就忽然全部退出，稍微外翻的媚肉像在挽留。突如其来的空虚袭来，液体被带出流到床单上，一塌糊涂的下流感。睁眼向上看，镜子里的自己全是滥任情潮的糜沌痴样，耳根烧红，不愿再看。大野这会儿吻上了他的眼，然后扣住他的双手，拉过头顶。

下身却挺入撞击丝毫不含糊，伴随着二宫挠心的叫喊，身体战栗。后穴的收缩让大野也不禁喟叹，紧致的甬道包裹巨大，放肆入侵。

他也不会躲藏逃离，为什么拘束他的手呢？二宫只呜咽出声，不得动弹。只凭官能随那人的一下一下的狠劲。

“宝贝儿，放松。”大野嗓音哑喑低沉，极富磁性，听得耳边一阵酥麻。

称呼熟悉却陌生，他不是第一次从别人的嘴里听到这样对自己的呼喊，性爱之中人都忘乎所以，亲昵的暧昧的一口气唤个完全也不是件难事；别的人兴许还会有爱听脏话的性癖。总之这种称呼是不能听进去的，这是他笃信恪守的教条。

风月完了也就散了，绮丽话听听便罢。

刚才还断断续续唤他大野呢，那人恐怕连自己的姓名都不大记得，就胡乱宝贝宝贝地捉弄起来了。他想自嘲一番、又想愤懑半分，最后作出了副诡异的表情，大野没读懂他的意思——当然也不会，因为此刻他沿着二宫的眼脸吻到肩窝，又把头埋在那处吐息，不忘撩拨啃咬二宫的乳尖。

二宫吃痛，扭着腰反抗，没被理睬。大野专注作业，舌尖绕着乳晕打圈，不时咬弄吸吮。右侧没有被他照顾，暴露在空气里泛显可怜。趁大野手上松懈，就挣开把手重新拉下，自己抚慰右侧乳首，缓拧柔捏。

“真可爱。”大野像表扬孩子，满意地看他动作，在他胸脯继续留下痕迹。二宫却一直阖眼，羞于承认这次默契舒服的欢爱。

猝不防又听到那人说：“不想看镜子的话，就转身。”他又是怎么体察到自己心思的？二宫那点倔强升起了：“我没有。”

这句回答连自己也觉得没头没脑。

大野跟他纠缠：“没有什么？”

“我没有……”话没说完，大野深顶到内壁那处小小突起的腺体，一下刺激得二宫再也说不出别的，只顾喘息。

“啪”一声响亮的，大野拍了他的屁股，为那肉体撞合的声音更添了一分羞赧。逼迫二宫只能会意转身，把原本就被蹂躏得糊涂杂乱的床被踢到床下。

他何曾被这样对待，该有的反应都做了，被打那一下委屈情绪莫名翻滚上来了，眼角渗流几滴生理泪水。翻过身后双膝屈立，腰身却向下沿展，手埋进枕底，大野手越过他前面扣在肩胛，后入的姿势使性器得以愈加狂放。

大野从他漂亮的后颈顺着脊梁的曲线一一啄吻，吻得温柔虔诚，躯体被带领到不得了的云端。

听觉更灵敏了，大野的粗喘，自己的呻吟，交合的声音，圆床细微的晃动，全部收入耳中，臊得通红。

大野摸了摸他翘立的阴茎，却只是一下，没有再去抚慰。

二宫像知道他要做什么：“不要。”可是却被寻上前的大野偏头吻住。下身继续猛劲，节奏越来越快，更显错乱。

“我们一起。”大野温热的吐息袭着他的脸。

感到自己的性器更加兴奋高昂，他索性放弃了挣扎，徒劳在情潮里汹涌翻覆。

最后一次挺进，大野在他体内直白高潮，痉挛带动，引得二宫的前端也吐着浊液释放，脑子一瞬空白——二宫被直直操射，空气里的味道浑浑沌沌，浸在一汪春水，他像一尾被人不经意打捞起的鱼。这场角力酣畅淋漓。

大野不肯退出，从背后抱着二宫，等到两人的气息都渐平复，二宫起身推开大野，他要去洗澡，后穴粘腻酸涩。“我要去洗澡。”二宫像在下某种指令。

大野却又闷闷地笑，二宫甚至感觉到了埋在他体内的东西又有了反应，“你别乱来……”

“我不乱来。”大野一脸人畜无害，言语正直，“我带你去洗澡。”

果真就缓缓从体内退出来，然后大野把套子摘下，扔到一旁垃圾桶。“抱你去。”这人总带着不可抗拒的执拗，靠在他胸膛里，二宫漫无目的地肖想。

爱情旅馆很多装潢都是——老不正经的。比如这个淋浴间，玻璃全透，唯一遮掩只是几串摇来晃去的珠帘，旁边的浴缸也是两人式的，一些道具几乎就放在盥洗柜上，总之一切都是为了给情欲造势，好登极乐。

但二宫看来却是很悲凉的：既然爱都能做了，那还有谁会去谈呢。

想找同性恋人这样的想法很容易就被扼杀、自我意识扼杀。他实在无法想象到世上有另一个要和他这样残残缺缺需要填补的人一起生活，自己首先就惊讶诧异不敢相信，他乖僻自由惯了，只觉得恋爱是拘束，于他特殊的性向而言更是麻烦。

而交往过的、或者校正地说跟他上过床的那些家伙里，有几个又是认真考虑过将来的人呢？没有人能真那么勇无畏当英雄，掺和到他人世界里。床笫之欢短暂畅快，及时享受也无可厚非。

遇到合拍的便多做几回，只短信发上来一句：我不玩了。那就是宣布关系破裂，再寻别家。

他也曾自嘲这样的方式有些下贱，自怨自艾的情绪上来后就闷在家里发了疯似的打游戏，打到昏天黑地。醒过来后却又是恶性循环。

那时他以为大野智也只不过是他们之中的一员，也许比较长久而已，他们这样的关系已经维持了半年有余，从一个荒唐的暮春开始留恋到初冬，大野智甚至还在他生日那天准备了礼物。

是一个小型的按摩机，“喜欢吗？”他的短信发来。

二宫想和他贫“不喜欢能退货吗”，可斟酌良久，还是回复了“喜欢，谢谢。”语气平淡到没有任何给人幻想的余地。

他对大野智能知道自己的生日并且能送礼物这件事情，总觉得很不真实。是好意善意还是不敢进一步揣测的理由？不可知，但却都是他未曾得到过的别样甜蜜，甜蜜之后，更多是怯懦。

他逐渐地清楚地意识到，先前的观念态度在动摇坍塌。他开始期待大野的温存，并且愈加想拥有。他把这都得怪罪于大野智暧昧模糊的温柔，让他沉沦迷溺在缥缈的情爱之下。

不过——他很快地又打消自己过分的臆测了。

到浴室里冲洗身体，把手指探到后穴带出那里面残留的液体。腿不小心靠到玻璃隔门上，一阵冰冷。

初次之后，大野智再没戴过套。像是得到了空间便不留余地，誓要探查出二宫的极限。然而他每次也是默许，尽管事后清理很麻烦。

毕竟初次的时候也半将半就，推及由他。他被大野抱去淋浴间之后，看大野打开浴霸，水温凉，打得躯体湿滑。

水慢慢变热，在雾气氤氲间对视了很久。这雾气应该是混沌的迷蒙的模糊的，可此刻他们的眼里真切只映照出了双方认真专注的神态。从那双湿漉漉的眼里，他几经看到另一个自己。

再是很长的一个吻。情绪濡湿发皱。像不像电视剧里雨中的亲吻？又或是什么离别前的痴缠？简直难分难解，任由感性主导驱动。

但他理性退后。

只是一晌贪欢。

下了这个定义，又仿佛对分寸足够掌控了。唇舌交逐无休止，二宫还是吃力，把大野推开：“我要洗澡。”

大野玩味地看他：“洗吧。”

“你什么毛病，就爱看人洗澡？”二宫对他还留在这很不满。

可大野却挤上了沐浴露，“一起洗。”

芬香漫溢开，大野先在掌心上打转出泡泡，贴到二宫身上每一寸肌肤。

“喂！你……”可没听过还有陪洗澡这一说的。二宫挣脱他的把弄。

身体上的细腻泡沫遮盖暧昧的粉色印记，看起来更引诱人。大野的力气比他大得多，把二宫箍在一角，故意去顶碰他的下体：“我又想要了。”手抚摸二宫殷红的耳廓，“可以吗？二宫。”

他觉得自己一定是被那句称呼蛊惑了才没有否定的，只是睫毛忽闪不再言语，似乎默认大野的举动。他是该后悔的，以至于——大野把他左腿抬高，抵在玻璃门上直直进入，尽管是先前就开拓过的地方仍不禁这一阵的刺激疼痛。

大野缓缓抽动着，一手去拨弄二宫被拍湿的头发，神情温柔。“其实我看过你很多次。”

地板很滑，加之这个姿势很受禁锢又不稳定，二宫的手只能堪堪扶住大野的手臂，挂在他身上，抽插感更强烈，他全无力气，此刻还要分神回大野的话，稍微组织一下语言，大野却大开大合起来，那些话语又被冲散凌乱，觉得他真是狡猾：“什么……时候？”

“很多时候。”这答案显得没头脑又有些花言巧语的成分了。二宫没作回应，其实他也不知道自己期待的答案是什么。

这是个危险露骨的问题，在此刻很不适宜，于他们更不适合。

没戴套的性器顶端肿胀，碾压内壁撞击腺体更显舒畅。二宫唇舌泄出尽是甜腻的呻吟，婉转在大野耳边。腰背泛起刺痛，试着去扶一扶腰，没成功。他整个人像树袋熊一样挂在大野的身上，只“唔”一声，大野听出他的异样，把他腿放下，替他揉了揉腰。决定把人挪走，胡乱用水冲刷他身上剩余的泡沫，再正面圈抱住他：“小心。”转到了狭小却足够容纳两人的浴缸里。

穴口微微张合，一些泞湿的液体流出。没有水的浴缸不过一个空间，二宫的腿碰到浴缸边沿抱怨：“凉……”

大野把他抱在膝上：“靠近点。”指示二宫用骑乘姿势坐上来，一手去开了开关，水汩汩流出。

破罐子破摔，他把整个豁出去了，抬起腰对准性器，两三个来回都不成功，焦急焦灼，眼眶潮红。大野智便托着他的腰和臀，让后穴得以慢慢吞吐进去。满涨的感觉随着性器的移进也愈加深，这个体位让似能二宫体内勾勒出整个性器的形状，足趾舒服得蜷起。

二宫双手撑在大野的前胸，笨拙地摇曳，不得章法要领。他不熟悉也不习惯的，在床上一向是被动多于主动。

浴缸中的水已经漫过半，随着他的动作发出更多噗嗞水声，拍出小小水花。大野含吻他的耳垂。好像要说些什么，又没能说出口。

二宫累了，趴在他身上，气息急促：“大野桑。”像在撒娇示弱。

大野便用力往内一顶，惹得那人又是一声惊呼：“二宫桑。”

二宫马上就会意了，他是在惩戒自己说了敬语，瘪着嘴不想搭理他。

还真是不肯叫名字的呢，大野想。下身继而加快速度，攻掠每处。

高潮的瞬间只余感官所及的声色跌宕，内壁充填了那阵温热粘稠的精液，因坐着的姿势又略微滴淌下来，大野整根没入浸润在这些液体里，腰腹射精后短暂的酥麻，把二宫全部正面抱住，只听得心跳回复平息。

他们安静在水里休息了一会，但二宫执意起身，要去洗澡清理。他实在不喜欢后戏。

“我帮你把它弄出来。”大野放开了他，手想往他身后探。

被二宫赶了出去。

头发半干，甫一出浴室门就看到大野穿戴整齐，只手里拿着一副破碎的眼镜。

这下可欠了他人情。

“不好意思。”二宫穿着浴衣走向大野。

大野摆摆手：“没事。”说着给他刚才乱扔到地上的衣服，“你穿好了再走吧。”

其实一出来还看见他是很惊诧的。二宫以为他早就走了。

照这样的发展，这位大野先生还想要一起走么？二宫腹诽。

待二宫整好领子，大野在一边摸摸鼻子：“你饿么？”

二宫愣住两三秒没有反应过来，下意识却点头了。

这个钟点走过红绿喧闹的闹市，偏去深巷，行人渺渺，夜风微凉，递到他们身边仅剩丝丝萧索。二宫紧了紧外套，跟在大野后面。

所以为什么答应跟他一起去吃拉面了？他想不明，直到进了那家小而窄的拉面店也没有想出来，归咎于稀里糊涂，也难得糊涂。

老板往白毛巾上擦了擦手：“想要吃什么？”

看起来就像是点荞麦面会翻脸被轰出去的类型呢。“豚骨拉面。”

然后大野有些惊讶地看着他，转而是不言而喻的笑意：“两碗。”

“好咧。”老板溜入后侧的厨房，巴掌大的店里余他们两人，抛去刚才与现在极大的甚至是陡然的反差，他差点以为自己在和大野约会。

“我知道你想说什么，”二宫抢白，“大晚上我就是想吃油腻腻的东西。”其实不是的，他胃浅。

大野抿了抿嘴：“正好我也是。”

“才不是吧。”看他自如成这样，反倒是自己生了些狐疑。

“这家店做得不会太油腻，挺好吃的。”大野认真回答。

有点像自相矛盾，不知道在说什么，迁就哪一方的回答。

二宫觉得跟他辩没有多大意思，低头时看到自己脖颈上留着的痕迹，一阵脸热。把扣子往上拉扯。

大野看他动作，也不言语，自顾想些什么。

不一会儿面就上来了，老板跟他们侃：“豚骨拉面，长长久久。”

二宫咋舌，“老板你在说什么啊。”

“谚语哦，这是谚语。”

“我怎么没听过这样的……”

老板咪咪眼笑着说：“趁热吃。”

还真是浓郁的豚骨香，但汤喝起来有蔬菜的清甜。大野问他：“好吃吗？”

他老实回答：“好吃。”偏了偏头换了一种陈辞，“还行。”

面馆里很快就只剩下他们吸溜吃面的声音，与头顶上孤灯一盏，映衬着安静平凡，乃至日常温暖。不是有一句醒时同交欢，醉后各分散；可他们现在不过隔着半寸暖喔喔的蒸汽，吃着一样的东西，喧嚣尽没，隔到不一样的世界里去，好像纠缠不休，难分难解。

第二天到公司，左右环顾，生怕遇见大野智，没想到先收了樱井翔的揶揄：“天气还没有冷成这样吧，怎么穿毛衣了。”

二宫营业式微笑：“我冷呢。”拉高了毛衣领子。

樱井翔讳莫如深地笑：“晚上容易着凉，要多注意。”

对话结束，成年人间的心知肚明。

他觉得自己有些矛盾，疑神疑鬼似的，总转身看后面有没有人，或者谁谁谁从进来了总抬头看一眼。他要做下准备，好应付这个床上床下的关系。

手机却来了短信，一个不是自己存的号码，备注大野智：

[昨晚舒服吗？]

脸上挂不住，连手机都差点摔下来。先不说这人不知道什么时候拿他的手机存了号码，猝不防来这一件短信，他怎么回复？

左思右想，作了许多心理建设，最后还是回复：

[舒服。]

再发一条：

[明晚我赔你眼镜。]

水声乍停，他拿出一条干净浴巾把自己包裹住，胡乱擦着淋湿的头发，似乎就能把他刚才回忆的琐碎全部擦干。

做完爱后一定要洗澡，这是他的习惯。及时的乐趣也需即时的删除，被迫养成的也好，自我认定的也罢。只是今天洗得特别久了，因为浮现着初次各种的点滴，更耗费心力。

镜子里的自己稍显憔悴，甚至可以说是瘦削无神。这样的脸让大野失去兴趣也是有道理的呢。

穿好衣服把身子埋进按摩机里打游戏。腰背被轻微搓揉，散发的温热舒缓肌肉。大野送的东西他一直有在用呢。明明只是三四个月前的事情，一到了忙得窒息的年末就恍如隔世，他想起要给大野也送礼物的。

倘若不是他今天下午挪出个时间去挑选礼物——又正好没看见他和一个女人认真亲密地挑衣服的话，他大概也是能拿到自己送的礼物的。趁大野没看到，慌慌张张跑了。也不知在躲什么。

跑远了些时，又自顾自慢下步伐，给自己开脱。

其实还挺般配的吧，不过选衣服的时候木讷在一边有点讨厌呢，人家女孩子那么热情。

他早就应该想到的，早就应该放弃的，只偏偏因为大野的眉眼过分缱绻温柔，让他防备溃散，跌了进去。他不该妄想什么的。在枯糟坎坷的地上萌生一点新绿很快就会蔫坏，何况是一份感情。

所以大野来他家的时候他没有说话，在他们互相索求的时候他也没有说话，沉默是他的。想让大野把垃圾带走，很自贬自演又自暴自弃，他其实想说：带我走，或者，留下来。

一连过了好几天，都没有回过大野智的消息。他想大野断不会是个窜部门的人，有些侥幸地窝在办公室里把自己埋首于数据文案。

樱井翔端着咖啡过来：“外边好像有人找你。”

心里咯噔一下。

“是设计部的大野。”樱井把咖啡抿了一口。

“sho君，帮我打发一下吧。”二宫声音沙哑。

樱井翔了然，出去跟大野说二宫不在。那人只点点头就转身走了，可走几步，又回头看樱井。

樱井对他礼貌笑笑，看着他走远。

“我圆满完成任务了。”

二宫做了个双手合十的动作。

他是真的好巧不巧，嗓子坏了。什么话都不想说的时候，就说不出来了。

“设计部的怎么来了？”

二宫偏了偏头，试图开个玩笑：“来要钱的吧。”

樱井俯身大笑，差点被咖啡呛到。“他那样子是挺像来追债的，怎么，你欠了人家钱？”

二宫白他一眼，依旧干涩着嗓子：“我才不跟别人借钱。”

“那么，是人情债？更难还啊。”

被樱井说得心烦意乱。

熬到十一点多，昏昏沉沉出公司，旁边忽然传来一个熟悉的声音：“二宫。”

他还真是不屈不挠。

二宫假装没听见，顾着往前走，不想被那人拉住：“二宫和也。”是他固有的倔强，“你这几天都没有理我。”

听到这句话不由得微笑了，这个辩驳太直接。

“我喉咙痛，说不出话。”故意用很喑哑的嗓音道。

“那你听我说。”

有几位社员陆陆续续从他们身边走过，狐疑地看了看他们，让二宫有些紧张，还是：“你……放开”

大野放开了，“你听我说。”

他看着大野的眼神里不容置疑的强硬，知道必须面对，无法逃避，叹了口气：知道了，来我家吧。

他想，能最后一次把大野送走也不错，不至于自己再苦凄凄地一个人回来。

直到把玄关的灯打开，大野才吐出一句话：“你在躲我。”

二宫打断他的话：”要喝水吗？“

大野摇摇头。二宫就进厨房给自己倒了一杯水，靠在一边抱着手臂不语。

”二宫。“大野又唤了一声。

“那要做爱吗？”

大野顿了顿，一时说不出别的来。

二宫把水杯放下，“反正我们不就是这种关系，还有什么好说的。”

”不是的。“

昏沉的光线里大野的眸很亮，他多少次就在大野这样的眼神里酿出了连自己不敢相信的爱意呢。

抽身而出才惊觉出来，可已经太迟了。在不被伤得更深之前，他还想整好衣裳自己走。

”这句话我可能说得太迟，但是我一定要说。“

唔，结束关系其实可以不用那么严肃的。

“我们交往吧。”

听到这句话的一瞬，他以为那是一句玩笑话，可是自己心脏急促地跳动着，耳热脸红，把自己所有心情都暴露。

”我喜欢你，和也。“

其实这话自己说出来的时候也是很紧张的。

二宫和也这个人，靠近起来靠近起来很简单，但是往深入很困难，甚至一开始手足无措，无计可施。当然并不是说身体。

他像石头一样坚硬，又像玻璃一样澄空。总之就是各种无机质吧。哪怕是冰冰冷冷的，他也笃信二宫心里是真正的柔软。

大野承认自己是个很迟钝的人，尤其是对着二宫。所以在公司里不敢对这个同事说话、偷偷摸摸跟着人家到了酒吧、甚至跟他做爱、以后很长的一段时间里，他都以为自己是莫大的幸运而已。

可不该是这样的。所有的邂逅初识源于此，所有的疏远礼貌也都源于此。在猜摸中得不到答案，期待而复满心失落。他选择不过夜，不留恋，以为能够稍微离开这样的盘节虬枝。

虽然迟钝，但不至于傻。二宫和也哪一刻都在躲他。

来到二宫部门时，他一下就知道樱井翔在说谎了，也只不过是替二宫说的。

郁结难解，他执意要全部说出来。不论结局。

家用电器轻微的躁动声都能细微入耳，百叶窗帘透过来丝缕风月。

他悄悄掐了一下自己的大腿，不是在做梦。

”从第一眼看到你的时候就喜欢了。不是在酒吧。“

一见钟情真的是很古老的剧本啊。

他想让大野智继续说，又不想让大野说下去。眼眶盈着一些温热的液体，通身的细胞都雀跃起来了。这个人就是吃准了自己不能说话，所以才一股脑全都把心里话倾倒出来的吧。初次做爱的时候也是，强势得每次都把自己的吐息顶弄回去，现在也是。

那么他反驳不能了，也不反驳了。

可是心里还存着的游疑猜忌，让他一出口就咄咄逼人，带刺一般：“你对别的女人也是这么说的吧。”

大野向他走着的步伐停下了，像没听清楚他问的问题：”什么？“

“我说，你这些话还是说给那个女人听比较好哦。人家给你选衣服，不是为了让我扒下来的。”二宫试图把话说轻些，掩盖自己的紧张。

大野一副不明就里，让二宫突然有些窝火：“你走吧。”

似乎想到了，大野把眉头舒展，笑得得意：“你是说上上周在代官山的时候和我在一起的那个女人吗？”

记得还挺清楚的嘛。二宫背过身，把剩余的水倒进水池。

大野过去把他环抱住，”那是我姐姐。“

他那么露骨的吃醋的话都说出来，如此奇怪，一点都不像他。他把全部的自己都给大野智，只求确凿——而现在呢。

看不到大野的神情，只剩下他靠在自己肩窝里的温度。身后的人是渴望已久的，是珍贵的，而且是他最喜欢的。谁能料想一个稀里糊涂的开端竟也能有这样的后果呢？

大野在等自己回答，可他得先控制好自己的情绪，不至于一开口眼泪鼻涕都都争先恐后。怎样都好了。怎样都要好了。他百无聊赖的生活，他混乱不堪的依恋，都要被大野这人给改塑构建。

“她给我选衣服呢。其实我很多衣服都是家人给我选的——当然，你可以帮我脱下来……”大野手上力度大了些，把人搂得很紧。

“我想要你的回答呢。”

二宫转身，凑上前吻他的唇，不让他说话。

这吻就是他的回答。

END


End file.
